1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed matter manufacturing method and printed matter manufacturing device, and to a printed matter.
2. Related Art
An instrument panel for an automobile, for example, is formed by forming a light-blocking film or other printed layer in a predetermined pattern on a substrate. In this type of printed matter, a through-hole or other open part is provided according to the application. The open part is formed by die cutting, for example, or the like, but damage to the printed layer can occur during die cutting, depending on the material quality or thickness of the printed layer.
Therefore, a technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4127239, for example, whereby damage to the printed layer during punching is minimized by thinly forming the printed layer in the region in which the open part is formed.